


Birthday Orgy

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Brothel Love [5]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, My Little Pony, Tokusatsu, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Brothels, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Steve Guy had gotten a birthday surprise when he went to see his favorite ponygirl Fluttershy. And now he finds himself in the middle of the best birthday present he has ever gotten. An orgy that he would never forget for the rest of his life.I do not know any girl in this or own any of the characters used here.This is a request story for a friend, FlutterGuy98 on Discord.
Series: Brothel Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510799
Kudos: 1





	Birthday Orgy

Steve Guy smiled as he felt all of these women on top of him for the birthday orgy he didn’t expect. He had wanted to treat himself today. That was why he had picked Fluttershy. It wasn’t that he wanted her over the others it was simple that visiting this brothel was a bit awkward.

Even when he told the other girls which brothels he had memberships to he didn’t know what they would think about his little Fluttershy love. But they all welcomed the news. And here they were all kissing each other and slipping each other there tongues just to please him.

“Wakana what are you doing to me?” Steve moaned as he sucked Hitomi’s tits. He looked down and saw her feet wrapped around his cock and she was giving him a footjob the way he loved as she was being fucked with Dark Magician Girl’s magic staff while she was sucking her tits.

“Tch. Don’t ask silly questions master. Just enjoy the ride. And fuck me like that my sweet Dark Magician slave.” she moaned causing Dark Magician Girl to smile while she worked on Wakana.

“This is the greatest feeling.” Steve moaned going back to Hitomi’s tits.

“Well, we are just getting started, sweetie.” Haruka moaned as she felt Umika working on her pussy.

“Yes, we are my sweet actress. I never thought I would taste something so tasty.” Umika moaned as she took a moment from lapping away on her pussy.

“Where are Marica and Fluttershy?” Steve moaned as he watched this.

“Marica is enjoying herself by eating my pussy.” Hitomi moaned as he returned his mouth to her tits.

And then Dark Magician Girl pointed behind her let out a little moan and Steve saw Fluttershy behind her and she was lapping away at her pussy. And both Fluttershy and Marica were in each other’s legs scissoring each other making each other enjoy this.

“OH FUCK!” Steve moaned as he came all over Wakana’s feet. But he was still rock hard.

“Umika and Haruka you better make room for one more,” Steve said with a smile as he left Hitomi moaning for Marica as she massaged her breasts.

“Of course master.” Haruka moaned as she welcomed Steve with a kiss slipping him her tongue as Umika and got out of the way so that Steve could take his rightful place between her legs.

He rammed his cock deep inside of her. “FUCK!” she screamed as she came squirting her juices. But she wanted more she needed more.

“Fuck her harder. Fuck her deeper.” Umika moaned as she felt Steve’s hand found her sweet spot in her pussy and started to finger her.

Steve did just that. Pumping into Haruka as fast and hard as he could while tonguing Umika with everyone else moaning their approval of watching their master fucking Haruka and fingering Umika.

“Tch. I wanted more.” Wakana groaned as she felt Dark Magician Girl doubled her effort on her to make her happier.

“Well give me a minute my sweet Wakana darling,” Steve said with a smile as she looked over his shoulder seeing the orgy in all its glory.

“I haven’t pleased my sweet Haruka in a long time.” he groaned turning back to her.

“Yes you haven’t why didn’t you pick me today m-master?” she asked groaning as Umika started to play with her nipples.

“Because I’ve been there plenty of times my sweet little Haruka. But you were seeing someone. You are a little vixen. So I might have to see if I can reserve time for you my love.” he moaned as he pumped into her.

“You better. I’m cumming!” Haruka moaned as her head snaps backward and he came deep inside of her. Umika came too with a lite moan and a sigh.

“I’ll leave you for the cleanup,” he said with a smile sucking her juices from his fingers.

“Y-Yes master.” she sighed before giving her actress a kiss slipping her tongue before she got into a 69 position for both of them to enjoy this feeling. Of lapping away at each other.

“I think I have one more round in me right now. And you are mine Wakana.” Steve said with a smile. And took her away from Dark Magician Girl who went for Hitomi who welcomed her with a kiss.

“Tch. It’s about time master.” she groaned as he entered inside of her.

“Fuck you so tight.” Steve moaned.

“Well, you are fucking the youngest female member of the Sonozaki family. We are the best f-fucking family in the world.” she groaned as she felt him pumping inside of her.

“Yes you are my sweet lover.” he pumped into her finding the rhythm that was driving the both of them crazy.

“With all of you working together I think I’m going to cum soon.” Steve moaned hearing the moaning and groaning of everyone working hard to make each other cum for the pleasure of their master on his birthday.

“Then cum inside of me.” she moaned.

“Yes cum for her.” Hitomi moaned as Marica took a brief break.

“Please cum master.” she moaned before returning to Hitomi.

“Yes, cum master. Cum for all of us.” Fluttershy moaned as she fucked Marica and her wings were flapping like crazy.

“CUM MASTER!!” both Haruka and Umika moaned in matching voices.

“C-Cum m-master.” Dark Magician Girl struggled to say.

“FUCK!!!” he screamed as he came inside of Wakana with her smiling at the feeling. And all around the stable there was moaning for everyone that was in there as bursts of juices could be felt and seen from each of the girls.

“That was so good,” Steve said with a sigh.

“Did master enjoy his present from his harem?” Wakana said with a sigh having cum hard for her master.

“Yes, you are the best. All of you.” Steve said looking at all his girls.

“You are the best master ever.” they all said together with a smile.

Steve smiled at all of them he knew that they had other clients. But for him right now it didn’t matter. They were the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. And he loved every second he spent with all of them. And he knew that he was going to be visiting these places for a long time to come.


End file.
